Spider-man the real sins past
by real spider
Summary: This what I think sins past should have been like
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this my first fan fiction it is a squeal to spider-man the real clone saga by Tom DeFalco he is a genius he should still be doing the spider-man stories and the supposed superior spider-man would never exist! fuck you Dan Slott.

So anyway here's the story enjoy

Chapter 1: A happy beginning.

"You're just going to leave before little May gets to know her favorite Uncle?" said Peter Parker aka spider man who is a husband and now a father. "I'll be back from time to time to do my duty and spoil the heck out of her." Said Ben Reilly aka sacrlet spider who was packing everything and about to leave. "You take care of yourself Benjamin." said May Parker who was just hand little May Parker by her mother Mary Jane Watson-Parker. May carried the baby int the house " This little girl need's her nap you can say your goodbyes in private. "I think Aunt May's still reeling from all the explanations you gave her." said Mary Jane said. "Speaking of which any word on Kaine or Harry? said Ben. "Kaine is till MIA, and the sanitarium says Harry's still ranting about resurrecting his dad. Ben I know Harry contradicted the Jackal about which on of us is the original but they're both lairs and I don't think it really matters. You've got your life. I've got mine and we both have each other." said Peter. "I'm with you brother. As one moron once said to the other, our pasts aren't nearly as important as our futures. And we both have a lot of future ahead of us!" said Ben putting on his helmet. "Think he'll ever return?" sain MJ "Trust me Mary Jane. We haven't seen the last of Ben Reilly or the Scarlet spider! said Peter as Ben left on his motorcycle.

A/N: the next chapter will have the black cat but she doesn't know that Peter is married or have a baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Basically this chapter is about the Black cat coming back to New York expecting to get back together with spiderman. But what she doesn't know is that he is married and have a daughter and she will not react well. Also Peter is working for Horizon labs.

Chapter 2:return of a cat and a unexpected surprise

Kennedy airport 8:26 am Tuesday

"God it has been a while since I've been back here. It feels like years and I can't wait to see my little spider again." said Felicia Hardy aka The Black Cat.

Parker Residence 8:50 am five weeks after Ben Reilly left

"Peter your going to be late" said Mary Jane Watson-Parker. She was making breakfast for her husband Peter Parker and their little bundle of joy May"Mayday" Parker. "Sorry MJ I was putting on my suit regular and spider" said Peter "breakfast smells delicious but I have to go now!" he said his goodbyes and kissed MJ and may on her head and rushed out the door.

New York city 9:18 am

"Damn it he moved" said Felicia Hardy in her Black cat costume. "OK Felicia he's some were in this huge city" cat thought then out of nowhere she saw swing fast right by her didn't even see her. "Wow he is in a hurry I wonder were he's going" cat thought " better follow him to see if he needs help" she thought thinking if he was going to fight some low level villain. But instead she saw him head into Horizon labs "he must work there now impressive spider later I'll swing by later so you and I can get reacquainted with each other" she said seductively."

Meanwhile downtown 12:59 pm

Mary Jane was in downtown with little May and elder May buying baby stuff for little may while unknown to them two individuals were eyeing them from up on a near by building "That's the woman he left our mother for and started a new family how dare he" said an angry male voice. "I know it makes me angry to but let's make him suffer not them" said an female voice. "But we must-" "No we mustn't brother our quarter is with them." "Fine we won't sister"

Horizon labs 5:59

"See tomorrow Peter" said Max Modell Peter's boss. " See you tomorrow Max" said Peter as they left Horizon. "Final I was beginning to think he already left" Felicia thought because while he was working see bought her self a nice fancy apartment so they can have a long fun night. she followed him on rooftops surprised to see him not swinging in his costume. She later saw him on his talking to someone but she didn't care she then saw that he was walking over to a red headed woman she recognized the woman as Mary Jane Watson although she is now Mary Jane Watson-Parker though she didn't know she first met MJ when she was wearing a different costume she and Peter were about to kiss when the door bell rang Peter threw her on to is SoHo apartment couch it was then saw MJ was pushing a stroller with a baby in it she also saw a ring on her finger and saw Peter pick up the baby and said to MJ "How is our little bundle of joy doing". At that very moment Felicia knew what was going on she had found out that her spider was married and had a baby at that very moment she jumped from roof to roof back to her apartment and burst in to tears. "No no no no no no it can't be he's married and has baby no!.

A/N: yeah I know about how many people ever want to see how Felicia wound react to see Peter married and has daughter I know right so anyways I guess you know who those to individuals were yeah but I'm going to do that on chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: an unexpected guest

"You really shouldn't leave windows open sweetie! Even in the attic! You never know what the cat might drag in!" Said Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat while she held Mary Jane by the throat."How did it come to this just this morning I was making breakfast for may husband and daughter" she thought.

(flashback)

I was making breakfast for Peter and mayday(the nickname we had given her) waffles for Peter and baby food for May. This time Peter wasn't running late so we could eat breakfast like a family he temporarily is spiderman any more.

When I asked him that he said "I really like being more of a husband to you and a father to May" I felt a little happy and a little sad. When he late for work I cleaned up the kitchen and May. There really wasn't to do around the house so I played with my daughter she had the most beautiful laugh ever. I taught how to clap and a lot of other things to.

Later she looked tired so I took her to her room put her in her crib and put the blanks on her. Then I heard something in the attic footsteps I remembered that I opened the window in there because it gets hot in there I was going to see what it is but first I locked my daughter's window in case it was a kidnapper after what happened with Harry I'm not taking any chances I also turned on the hidden baby camera with a portable screen.

I start to go up the stairs with a baseball bat and the women's self defense class lessons I once took. I look around I saw nothing I heard something when I turned around it is one of the last people I hoped to avoid. My husband's ex-girlfriend and ex- partner Felicia Hardy the Black Cat holding my by my throat.

(now)

"Wh-why don't you just drag yourself back out the window Felicia to the street ghlk were you belong" MJ said. Felicia was about to what it looked like her claw off MJ's face "No. I won't hurt you. The Black Cat is above that sort of thing!" she said dropping MJ. "This oonf i-isn't hurting?!" MJ thought. I'm not here about pain-I'm here for love! The love I shared with SPIDER-MAN! I was CONFUSED when I broke off our affair and moved to Europe! But then I realized my mistake,that spider-man was the only one for me and I was the only one for HIM!" Felicia said.

"But when I got back I found HE'D made a mistake too! He'd married You by ACCIDENT! He'll come to his senses eventually, then I'll forgive him. And WE can get married! I just dropped by to warn you not to stand in the way when spider leaves YOU for ME. Oh and remember two things hearts aren't the ONLY things that can get ripped to shreds! And the baby in the crib taking a nap all you did was carry her for ME I am her real mother weather you like it or not" she said heading for the window.

"You crazy BITCH"MJ said to Felicia who was surprised to her that this woman had the nerve. "Do you honestly think Peter would ever ever abandon the woman he loves. You dated him do you think he would do that and he told me about when you two dated twice. He said that you didn't except him for he really was that you were only interested in the mask. And when you two got back together you still weren't interested in the man behind the mask guess what he loved you but when you left you really hurt him but he moved on and isn't really spider-man any more. You want to know why because he told me that he rather be a husband and a father then be spider-man and love him for who really is. Are you still going to be interested in him. And for the record the baby down stairs is mine and Peter's" MJ said in rage. Then on the baby moniter they heard crying "So if you excused me my baby is a wake" MJ said as she went to May's room and Felicia left.

She headed back to her apartment thinking about well everything. The red headed woman said was right she did hurt her spider when she left, she was only interested in the mask, and when stopped being spider-man would she still love him. All these things were true and realized that that woman was better for him then she was and when the time is right she will apologize Felicia thought and promised.


End file.
